


Moments

by OceanShay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: <- thats my gdoc name for this thing, Angst, Gen, i gave him some love and also sadness, its sad federico hours :pensive:, uh yeah. federico doesn't get like any love so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: Federico's life story as I imagine it to be, sad ending because uh, AC2 was sad yknow? Also I don't think I've ever written AssCreed fic even though that's one of the fandoms I've been in the longest so like. Wow.





	Moments

_ 1456 _

Federico Auditore da Firenze is born into this world after hours of labor. He is the eldest son of Giovanni and Maria Auditore. 

_ June 24th, 1459 _

Federico is now three years old. He is held by a nurse in the main room as his younger brother is born. Although he does not know it yet, he has become an older brother. 

_ January 2nd, 1461 _

Federico is almost five years old now. His sister has just been born while he sits on the rug and plays with marbles as a nurse holds his younger brother by the firelight. 

_ 1463 _

Federico and Ezio sit on the carpet playing with wooden dice as their final sibling, Petruccio, was born. Federico is now seven years old and his brother Ezio is four, Claudia is two and is teething on a rattle. He has also begun his schooling, learning his letters and numbers so he can be a banker like his father. 

_ 1466 _

Federico is ten years old and he is bloodied from his first fight. Another kid from the area had taunted his family and Federico felt the need to defend his name from them. Now he is sitting on his bed after being scolded by his parents, recounting the story to Ezio. The grin on Ezio’s face as Federico tells it is priceless, even if most of the tale is made up. 

_ 1468 _

Federico is twelve years old now and has suffered his first heartbreak. Ezio had begged Federico to take him around town and see everything on their own. There had been some girls walking with baskets of food and cloth to bring home and he had attempted to flirt with her and steal a kiss. She refused and shoved him into the fountain they had been standing by. Now he was sitting with Ezio, drenched in dirty fountain water, as he tells his brother to never give up on affairs of the heart. 

_ 1470  _

Federico is 14 years old when his father pulls him aside one morning after breakfast and tells him that he is to take on the family business. He asks what it is, knowing he wouldn’t be with the bank until he was 19, and is met with a finger to his mouth in a silencing gesture. “You’ll find out soon,” his father told him. They began his training that day. 

_ 1472 _

After two years of hard training, Federico was finally told what it was for. Although he had slacked off in his banking studies, he felt free in his physical studies with his father. Learning how to run across rooftops and knock out guards, he had finally felt free. He even taught Ezio a little of it and ran around Firenze together. And then his father told him. 

_ 1474 _

Federico is eighteen now and ready for his first assassination contract. It was a simple one, a low hanging target for the brotherhood. He pulled it off successfully and received praise from his father. It had been his best day in a while, he thought. But now he had to keep this secret from his siblings. They could never know about it or shoulder his burden. 

_ June 24th, 1476 _

It was Ezio’s birthday, he turned seventeen that day. It was a day full of hearty celebration amongst the family, with much to drink and eat and be happy about. Federico was now twenty years old and congratulating his brother on surviving this long. They toast to a long and fulfilling life. 

_ September, 1476 _

Federico and Ezio ran across the rooftops of Venice in a race, wanting to catch the sunset on the church steeple. They put everything into it, and stopped at the church, laughing and out of breath. Federico wished he could do this more often with Ezio, it felt nice to do it without the threat of imminent death following behind you. 

_ December 25th, 1476 _

It was Christmas time and the Auditore family attended midnight mass the night before. They had also attended a nativity play that morning before retiring to a day of celebration and relaxation. 

_ December 27th, 1476 _

The day started as any other had, waking up and going about his day, Federico thought nothing of it when he awoke. He and Ezio had run some errands for their father and relaxed in the villa. Around midmorning, the villa was stormed with guards who forcefully grabbed Federico, Petruccio, and their father. He fought back, but it was useless. 

_ December 28th, 1476 _

The three of them sat in prison, not knowing what to do. They could only believe that Ezio would be able to break them out. That evening, Ezio climbed up the tower to speak with them one last time. Federico cried. 

_ December 29th, 1476 _

Federico, Petruccio, and Giovanni were walked up to the gallows. Giovanni and Federico fought back as much as they could in their bindings, screaming for the trial that they deserved, that their imprisonment was unjust. A noose was pulled down onto his neck as he stared out into the crowd.  _ This is wrong _ , he screamed, but there was no use to it.

As the platform fell out from under them, Federico’s eyes locked with Ezio’s before everything went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing Assassin's Creed fic, I might make more in the future as I get myself back into the series and depending on my workload for college since my first day of classes is tomorrow, 8/26/19. Anywho, remember to leave kudos and comments on your favorite author's works! That's one of the guaranteed ways to motivate us to write more!


End file.
